Junkport
'''Junkport '''is a small community based in the ruins of Port Newark, the Newark portion of the Port Newark–Elizabeth Marine Terminal facility. History Pre-War In the 1910s, the city of Newark began excavating the shallow tidal wetlands on the western edge of the city, on Newark Bay, to make room for shipping facilities. The excavation accelerated during World War I, when the federal government took control of the project, and by the end of the war, the city of Newark had itself shipping lanes and a facility that rivaled New York City. Changing times brought changes to Port Newark. More channels were dredged and more land reclaimed as ships transporting goods got bigger and bigger. The world’s very first container ship was launched from Port Newark, resulting in a revolution in the shipping industry. Port Newark, along with Port Elizabeth to its immediate south, became the world first container terminal, and remained the most busy container port in the world, with billions of dollars’ worth of goods coming through the site. Post-War The Port Newark–Elizabeth Marine Terminal facility was targeted by the Chinese during the Great War, but the facility was struck with low-payload warheads. While the reason for this is and will forever be lost to the sands of time, it is believed that the Chinese did this because they thought they would come out as the victors of the conflict, and would be able to operate and recover some of the trillions of dollars of goods after the war ended. Civilization would not return to the site until the mid-2100s, when scavengers from Terminal City saw profit in the junk that laid scattered in the reclaimed marshlands. Among the earliest settlers was the Galloway family, a family that would remain the most politically prominent in Junkport. John Galloway, the patriarch of the family, was a shrewd negotiator and was able to work out a deal with Terminal City that included their non-interference in all matters, save security. Once he was able to sign the New Ark Covenent, Junkport became an officially independent settlement in Brick City. The 100-or-so residents of Junkport live hard, rough lives, but their constant work has generally been rewarded with peace and security- an element of life that is often hard to come by in Post-War America. Feral ghouls and the occasional raider attack are the only real outside dangers that residents of Junkport deal with on any regular basis. Economy Scrap, Pre-War merchandise, and all kinds of other junk is the life blood of the community. Such items are “farmed” from the wastes the settlement sits in, and is sold, generally in marketplaces in other settlements in Brick City. In order to maximize their economic gains, the people of Junkport regularly deal with Garden State Shipping, and have their wares delivered elsewhere to be sold. While the men and women of Junkport need trading groups such as Garden State Shipping to survive, they are regularly at odds with their attempts to manipulate market prices or cut into their profits. Layout Junkport sits in the ruins of Port Newark. To its east is Newark Bay, and to its west is Terminal City. The ruins of Port Elizabeth lie to the south of Junkport, and the residents of the settlement often venture into those ruins to scavenge as well. The actual settlement of Junkport is nothing more than a few blocks that have been cleared out and fortified. The ‘buildings’ of the settlement are actually Pre-War intermodal containers, as are its walls. Relations A signatory of the “New Ark Covenant” of Brick City, Junkport has a close bond with all of the Brick City settlements. They are closest to Terminal City, both in terms of physical location and shared history. New Lisbon and Southside are almost always in need of scrap and other building material, so the people of Junkport hold the two settlements in high regard so long as they are clients. The clergy of Basillica, the ghouls of Campus, and the xenophobic loners of The Rock rarely deal directly with the men and women of Junkport, and are seen as cordial neighbors, though many residents of the settlement are adherents of the version of Christianity that the East Coast Catholic Church teaches. For much of their history, the Pulaski Birdmen were raiders and attacked caravans leaving the settlement, so the people of Junkport are justifiably hesitant to accept the people of the Eyrie, the newest signatories to the New Ark Covenant. The people of Junkport have a love-hate relationship with Garden State Shipping, a regional trading powerhouse. Both groups look to maximize their own profits by minimizing the profits of the other party. While they may be enemies at the negotiating table, the two sides enjoy a symbiotic relationship and need each other to survive- though the men and women of Junkport certainly need the caravan company more than Garden State Shipping needs them. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:New Jersey